herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Bala
Princess Bala is the deuteragonist of Antz. The daughter of the Ant Queen, she is expected to follow royal responsibilities but wants to be free. When she comes across Z, they don't get along well. As soon as their relationship blossoms, Bala is given the courage to stand up to her evil fiancé General Mandible and help Z save the colony. She was voiced by Sharon Stone. History Bala was committed to marry General mandible's of although she thought was a harsh militaristic. She is bored with being a member of the royalty life already often wanted to have fun scammers workers. She decides to go to the bar and dances with Z who instantly falls in love with her. When a successful lone survivor "soldier" Z is brought before Bala and the queen, Bala recognizes Z as the worker. After Z was nearly arrested for impersonating a soldier and dancing with General Mandible's fiance, he held Bala captive and escaped through a trash chute. She was nearly rescued by soldier ants but their rescue attempt was interrupted by a boy burning ants with a magnifying glass. She resisted Z but eventually joined his quest to Insectopia after she was nearly eaten by a Praying Mantis. After Z rescued her from a giant shoe, she fell in love with him after he reached Insectopia. However while Z was getting fire wood, she was kidnapped by Colonel Cutter and taken back to the Colony. Z follows after them on the Chip wasp they met earlier who lost his wife Muffy to a fly swatter Taken into Mandible's office, Bala dmanded to him to tell him what he truly has planned for the colony. When Mandible dismisses her, Bala bravely states to Mandible that she never liked "the way you think, or the way you run this colony, or YOU" and calls off the wedding. Mandible nonetheless explains that he plans to drown every ant in the colony with the MegaTunnel and imprisons her in his office. Z and Bala quickly leave the office and rush down into the megatunnel, making it inside just as the soldiers seal up all the exits. While Bala runs to her mother to warn her, Z runs into the tunnel to stop the diggers from breaking through. When he reaches the end, he reunites with Weaver and Azteca and yells at the diggers to stop. Despite Z's warnings, the foreman is determined to follow orders, and he grabs a pick and strikes it into the wall. It is this final blow which sends the water crashing through, and Z and the others flee into the main tunnel, and the rapidly rising water traps all the workers on a hill in the middle of the tunnel. Spotting several workers helping each other onto a branch, Z gets an idea. As Weaver holds him up on his shoulders, Z yells for everyone to listen. The workers almost immediately recognise Z who quickly tells the workers to make a ladder out of ants to reach the ceiling, and they set to work at once. Bala is forced to seperate from Z in order to help her aged mother, and the two share a loving embrace before Bala climbs up the tower with the queen, while Z remains at the base with Weaver and Azteca to serve as support. By the time the water is up to their chests, the tower of ants has fully formed, but is a couple of ants short of the ceiling. While Weaver uses all his strength to hold up the tower, Z and Azteca climb up to the top, and Z succeeds in reaching the ceiling, and quickly claws through to the surface where Mandible is giving a speech about his vision to his soldiers. Z's hand breaks through the surface, causing a collapse which forms a huge hole in the ground. Mandible is shocked and furious when he recognises Z, and grabs a spear. Barely clinging to the edge, Z is helpless as Mandible raises his spear to kill him, but is suddenly punched away from him by Cutter, who has grown tired of the general's cruelty. Cutter helps Z up from the hole, but an enraged Mandible snaps and charges at the colonel, only for Z to push Cutter out the way at the last second. Mandible runs into Z and the two of them fall back into the megatunnel. While Mandible is killed falling on an exposed tree root, Z falls into the water and is knocked unconscious by the impact. When Cutter arrives with seemingly dead Z, Bala begs for him to awaken. She uses CPR and Z revives! On awakening, Z utters 'yowch', and he and Bala kiss. Z is lauded for his heroism and marries Bala. Together they rebuild the colony, transforming the colony from a conformist military state into a community that values each and every one of its members. Trivia *Bala is similar to Princess Atta as both are ants from movies released in 1998. both are princesses and both are the love interest of the protagonist (Z and Flik). Both at first dislike the protagonist but later return their feelings. *Bala almost similar to Jasmine as both want to be free instead follow royal responsibilities and don't be marry with the wrong guy (Jasmine to random princes and Bala to General), both are the love interest of the protagonist (Z to Bala and Jasmine to Aladdin), both are royal and have one widower parent (Jasmine had a father while Bala had a mother), and both got married with the protagonist. Category:Insectoid Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Multiple Saver Category:Feminists Category:In love heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villain's Crush Category:Married Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Daughters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Aristocrats Category:Damsel in distress Category:Serious Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Former lover/spouses of villian Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Independent Heroes